


interrupted

by erzi



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erzi/pseuds/erzi
Summary: Small fingers pry between their twined hands. Startled, they glance down, and find a little girl, her hair a shade darker than Nino's.





	interrupted

"Just to clarify," Nino says, the sun leaving white rectangles on his sunglasses, "this is a date, right?"

"Nino," Jean says, mouth quivering into a smile, "we're holding hands."

"I didn't mean that I don't know where we stand, although I still can't believe it." He briefly brings their linked hands up, brushing his lips against Jean's skin. "I just don't know if this is us hanging out, or a date."

"I thought it was obvious it was a date." Jean frowns. "What would be the difference, though? Is any time we spend out together a date?"

Nino pauses. "The intent matters, I guess."

They look at the sun-cast diamonds playing on the surface of the artificial lake, and those spilling from the fountain in its middle. Jean has to squint to not be blinded. Nino, ever watchful, wordlessly puts his sunglasses on him.

Jean pushes them up, grinning. "How do-?"

Small fingers pry between their twined hands. Startled, they glance down, and find a little girl, her hair a shade darker than Nino's.

Her eyes widen. "You're not Daddy," she says to Nino, and she steals her hand back.

"Hello. Are you lost?" Nino speaks gently, crouching down to meet her.

"Daddy said to meet him by the fountain," she says, close to tears.

Jean puts the sunglasses on top of his head and scans the area. There's a woman running with her dog, three teens on a bike trail to the far right, and an elderly couple sitting on a bench.

"Is there another fountain somewhere in the park?" he asks Nino.

"Not that I know of. But there are water fountains in random spots." He turns to the girl. "Do you think that's what your dad meant? Could he be by a water fountain?"

The little girl wipes at her eyes. "No," she sniffs, "he said by the really big fountain."

"He'll be here soon," Nino says, in a tone that has even Jean believing him. "Do you want to wait for him with us?"

She meekly nods.

Nino smiles. "What's your name? I'm Nino, and that is Jean."

"Ava."

"You have a very nice name, Ava. You have a very cute hair bow, too."

She smiles shyly, wiping at her eyes again.

"There's an empty bench a little way ahead," Jean says, pointing. "We can go sit, if you want."

"Okay," she says, sounding more at ease.

Nino stands back up and warmly extends his hand to Ava. She takes it, coming in between the two of them, and looks expectantly at Jean.

"Oh," he says, realizing, and gives her his hand.

They walk, Ava chattering and Nino making all the appropriate responses to keep her chipper. Jean smiles at him, but Nino pays such attention to her that he doesn't notice.

"Do you know your dad's phone number?" Nino asks Ava once they've all sat, she still in the middle.

"No, but I can count to one hundred!"

Nino chuckles.

"What about your mom's?" Jean tries.

"Mommy isn't with us anymore."

Jean snaps his head up to shoot Nino a mildly panicked look, but Ava continues, as calm as if she'd been asked what day it was.

"I still miss her, but Daddy says remembering how happy we were with her is the best thing we can do, so I don't cry as much anymore."

"He's right," Nino says, quietly.

"It's okay to cry sometimes, though," Jean says. In the back of his mind, he sees him and Lotta, over ten years ago. "Don't be afraid to."

"I'm not," Ava insists. "But smiles are better! See?" She reaches up, her little fingers pulling the corners of Jean's lips into a tight, forced smile. He feels silly, more so when she remarks his smile is actually ugly, and Nino bursts into laughter.

"That's because it wasn't a real smile," Nino says after he's caught his breath. "His real smile is the nicest I've ever seen."

That brings it to his face, and a warmth to the tips of his ears.

A bell rings, and they look up.

"Ice cream cart!" she says.

"Do you want a cone?" Nino asks.

"Can I?!"

"If you say 'please.'"

"Can I please have an ice cream cone?"

Nino pats her head. "You can. Which flavor do you want?"

"Strawberry, please!"

Jean perks up. "That's the best flavor, isn't it?"

"Uh-huh! Strawberries are my favorite fruit."

"Mine, too." He smiles. "You have good taste."

Nino gets them both strawberry cones, and a chocolate for himself.

"Thank you!" she chirps, happily licking hers.

Jean smiles as he takes his in silent thanks. "Should we maybe call the police?" he asks in a low voice, so Ava can't hear.

"If he's not here in fifteen more minutes, then yes. But we still stay with her."

His smile softens. "Of course."

The cones aren't big, and they finish them quickly. Ava seems to be getting bored of sitting, so Jean suggests they walk around some.

"I want to go to the bridge!" she says. "You can watch the fishies from up there."

"Just for a little while," Nino says.

She runs ahead in front of them, heading to the long stone archway connecting both sides of the lake. Nino and Jean speed up when she tries to climb over it for a better view.

Nino grabs her. "How about I hold you up, instead?"

"Okay!"

"Ava!" cries a voice.

She turns, beaming. "Daddy!"

Nino puts her down, and she runs to her dad, who scoops her up, looking relieved. "Where did you go?! I couldn't find you!"

"I waited by the fountain, like you said, but you weren't there! Nino and Jean helped me!" She points to them.

"Thank you both," her dad sighs, approaching them. "I was so worried..."

"It was no problem," Jean says.

"She's a great kid," Nino adds.

"Was she on that side?" He motions with his head to where they came from.

Jean nods.

Her dad groans. "Sweetie, I told you not to cross the bridge."

"I didn't. I walked around the lake!"

Jean and Nino stifle laughs.

He faces Jean and Nino. "Again, thank you, really..."

"Thank you!" Ava echoes.

"You're very welcome," Nino says, smiling affably.

"We have to be going now. Say bye, Ava."

"Bye!"

"Don't give your dad any trouble," Nino says.

"I won't!"

"Keep liking strawberries and you'll grow big and strong," Jean says.

"I will!"

They stay waving at her until she and her dad are specks amid the trees. Then Jean turns his attention to Nino.

"What's that smile about?" Nino asks, an eyebrow raised, but he's smiling as well.

Jean places Nino's sunglasses back on him. "One, that we're both kind of idiots for not thinking of walking across the lake to see if her dad was there."

"Fair," Nino says with a smirk.

"And two. You're really good with kids."

"You think so?"

"I know so." He joins their hands again, humming thoughtfully. "It was kind of nice, wasn't it?"

"I can tell what you want me to say, and I am not going to say it," Nino teases. And a beat later, in a softer voice, "One day, though."

"One day," Jean repeats.

**Author's Note:**

> nino would be such a good dad yall


End file.
